A Meeting By Chance
by TheRetardedlyAwesome
Summary: Sheltering from the rain under a rooftop on an alley near a pub isn't the brightest idea I could think of. Luckily, I was saved, by who you ask? By a tall man with long silver hair and a wide freaky grin! Undertaker/OC


**Author's Notes**

Hey there people of the world! I'm back with a Undertaker x OC one shot! The OC will be Luna Phantomhive--the same one from The Game of Chess!

**Undertaker : **Hmmm? Aren't you forgetting something~?

Yes, the disclaimer! HAH! Take that Ciel, I remembered this time! Anyway, Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso not me--except for Luna Phantomhive and the original plot line!

**Undertaker : **Kukuku...

Dude, stop freaking me out, and Enjoy guys! Btw, reviews and constructive critisism highly appreciated! XD

* * *

It was a cloudy day out in the busy streets of London.

I was taking a walk out in the city to find myself a delicious cookies and cream parfait. The cookies and cream flavored ice cream at the Phantomhive mansion has ran out, and I didn't want to trouble Sebastian, nor the other servants—so I sneaked out to get some myself.

Who am I you ask? Well, the name's Luna Phantomhive—of course, Ciel's cousin. Enough about me, did you know that the Phantomhive's butler; Sebastian, is a demon? I just recently found out! I took notes of his peculiar, perfect, and inhuman behaviors and noted them down. Then I researched from books and… Let's just say it didn't go well. So as my last resort, I made a bet with Ciel. I bet that Lizzy (Elizabeth) would drag us to the circus, and Ciel bet that Lizzy wouldn't even realize that a circus is performing in London. Of course, I was right and as the payment, I forced Ciel to tell me what Sebastian really is.

I sighed at the memory and continued to walk until a thunder suddenly stormed, shocking the people in the streets—including me. Then, as if on cue, rain started to pour down mercilessly, soaking everything as the people scrambled away—except for me. I didn't think that it would rain, so I didn't bring an umbrella with me, oh how much I regretted that. I tried to find a shelter as the rain soaked me to the bone.

"S-Stupid rain…" I muttered coldly, walking towards a deserted alley. I saw a rooftop sticking out to the alley from one of the buildings and I could stay there until the rain clears up. After I've stood under the rooftop for a while, suddenly, a door barged open from the side of the alley and two gangster-like men came out. They look like they're drunk and I suddenly realize that they've just come out of a pub! I squirmed and tried to sneak away from the two men, not wanting anything bad to happen. Sadly, luck wasn't at my side as I accidentally tripped over a stray cat and fell down, cursing the damned cat—and Sebastian's obsession with them and thus receiving the said two men's attention.

I hurriedly stood up and brushed my dress, mustering my trademark Phantomhive poker face the best I can. The two men walked towards me, and trying to get away from the unwanted situation, I walked past the two men calmly before one of the men grabbed my wrist—then I began to hyperventilate.

"What's a cute noble like you doing here?" said the other man, his voice gruff and bit slurred. I squeaked and tried to pull my hand away—a futile attempt of course.

"I—I… Uh.." I wasn't able to speak as the man who was holding my wrist smirked disgustingly, his eyes glinting with mischief—the bad kind.

"Do you want to have some fun?" slurred the man holding my wrist, dragging me towards the end of the alley. I struggled in protest and even tried slapping the man—which of course angered him. He raised his other hand to slap me and I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the impact—but it never came and I felt the man's grip on my wrist loosen. So I opened my eyes carefully and saw quite a scene.

The Undertaker was holding the man's arm and he was grinning widely, showing his teeth. Both the men looked at him wide eyed, mouths gaping in either shock or fear—I couldn't tell.

"Now, now~ It isn't polite to drag a lady…" the Undertaker spoke tauntingly, his voice slurring a bit, but not like a drunk man. The man pulled his hand back and backed away cautiously, fear now clearly etched on his face. A few seconds later, both men had ran away to God knows where in fright, shouting something like "demon, freak" and other insulting words.

The Undertaker's attention then turned back towards me when I involuntarily sneezed. He held his umbrella over me and kneeled down to my level, his long black nail tilting my chin up.

"Hmm… What is the cousin of the Phantomhive Earl doing here~?" he asked, inching his face closer to mine that I can't help but blush at the closeness. I stuttered incoherently as a reply and before I knew it, I started shivering, my teeth making noises. The Undertaker chuckled and inched closer, pressing his forehead against mine. At this, I blush a hundred shades of red and my heart beat started to quicken rapidly.

"Mmm~… Is the Earl's cousin having a fever? Then I shall take you to my place~" he spoke, ending it with a soft chuckle. His breath that smelled of mint and cookies lingered on my face, dazing me that I could only nod. Soon we arrived in front of the Undertaker's shop, and I was panting heavily, leaning on the grinning Undertaker who held an umbrella up for me and held my shoulder tightly; preventing me from slumping into the muddy ground.

"So much for dragging a lady is impolite…" I murmured silently, cursing the fact that it wasn't entirely his fault as my low stamina is also to be blamed. The Undertaker chuckled and pulled me by the arm inside the shop. He let go off my arm gently and put his hand under his chin, eyeing me from top to bottom.

"Well~ You seem quite soaked… I'll try to find something suitable~" with that he went to the other room, leaving the soaked, and confused me alone. I walked around the room, eyeing everything closely and poking some few stuff like the body anatomy mannequin and a jar of an unidentified green liquid. I walked towards the counter and found the jar of my favorite bone shaped cookie on top of the shelf behind it. I tried to reach for it but I wasn't tall enough.

I almost jumped just to reach it before a pale hand grabbed the cookie jar with ease from the direction of my back. I turned my body towards the hand and found a grinning Undertaker, holding the jar of cookies and what seemed to be a plain black dress.

"Now, now~ If you want the cookies then you have to change first…" slurred the man holding the jar away and handing me the dress.

"I'm not a kid you know, stop treating me like one!" I protested, trying to get the cookie jar from him. He laughed merrily and swayed from side to side, easily dodging my futile attempts to grab the jar.

"Hmmm…? Are you sure you're not a kid~? You're acting like one~" he spoke, somehow his face inches away from mine, making me blush ten shades of red. I frowned and grabbed the dress, walking towards the door behind the counter that leads to another room—the Undertaker's living room I think. Anyway, took off my clothes with a few difficulties since the cloth is wet and it sticks on my skin. After stripping, I put on the black dress given and looked at the mirror. It contrasted with my pale skin, but quite matches as well. It's also a tad too big for me so now I look like a mini Undertaker without the sash, silver hair and creepy smile.

I grinned and merrily walked outside the room, there I saw the Undertaker motioning me to come to him. I smiled and ran towards him happily before stupidly tripping over a stack of books right in front of him, resulting to me falling towards the poor guy. What I didn't expect though, is for the Undertaker to fall down _with_ me. I thought he'll be able to catch me like what Sebastian usually does. In mid fall, I realized that my face is really close to his, and when we landed on the ground, my lips accidentally brushed his from the pressure. I pulled away quickly and blush a thousand shades of red, hyperventilating, ready to shout out a thousand apologies—but on the other hand, it felt quite nice… What am I thinking!?

"I-I'm sorry, please forgive me. I wasn't really paying attention and I suddenly tripped and—" my babbles were cut off by the Undertaker's long slender index finger over my lips. He grinned and suddenly laughed merrily; leaving me confused to why he was laughing—shouldn't he be mad?

"H-Hey! Why are you laughing!?" I asked frowning, embarrassed of course. The Undertaker stopped laughing and grinned again, sitting up.

"I'm not mad, there's no need to apologize~" he murmured softly, but clearly, inching closer and closer.

"But—"

"In fact, I quite enjoyed it." He smiled, putting finger to his chin. Now it's my turn to get shocked.

"Wha—" he cut me off by placing tilting my chin up with his long pale fingers. His other hand grazed the side of my face and he inched closer till' the tip of our noses touched. I couldn't help but blush even more—that is if it were possible, considering the fact that I'm already blushing a thousand shades of red. The Undertaker didn't grin widely this time, but he smiled warmly like he really mean it.

"To tell the truth, it's been a while since I've taken a liking to you." He whispered with a sincere smile. His breath that smelled of mint and cookies lingered on my face, dazing me a bit before my brain finally understands what the silver haired man was saying. If it were possibly, I'd blush even more—but I think I'm at my limit, so I smiled meekly.

"That's sweet." I spoke aloud, finding my voice. He grinned and inched closer, brushing my lips with his on purpose. In a matter of seconds he pulled back with a grin of satisfaction plastered across his face. I grinned back and spotted the bone shaped cookie jar behind him, I leaned closer to him to grab it, but it seems that he knew my motive because he grabbed it immediately and opened the jar in front of me. I peeked inside and saw that there's only one left, sadly when my hand went to take it, the Undertaker already had it in his hand.

"There's only one left and I won't give it up~…" I pouted at his words. "Unless you give me a first rate laugh~…" he continued, a mischievous smile visible on his lips.

"Alright. Let's see…"

We both waited for five consecutive minutes and nothing came into my brain. I furrowed my brows together and tried desperately to think of something funny.

"Well~?" asked the man with amusement.

"I've got nothing." I replied sullenly, eyeing the bone shaped cookie.

"That's too bad, you don't get the cookie then~…" he spoke with fake sadness as I hurriedly grab the cookie from his hand. I grinned victoriously and immediately put half of it inside my mouth.

"Hmm? We could share it then…" with that said, he bit the remaining cookie that is outside of my mouth which could also be said in a different way; he kissed me by eating half of the cookie. I blushed again as his lips curved into a mischievous smile. Suddenly, I was pinned down to the floor with the said man on top of me, grinning. I gulped nervously and fidgeted.

"You know you haven't reply to my confession~" he spoke aloud, inching dangerously closer and closer.

"I-I don't want to." I managed to say, mustering up all the bravery left in me. The Undertaker's grin widened and he held both my hands over my head with one hand and the other pinched my cheek. He inched closer to my ear until his lips touched it, his lips then curved into a smile.

"I'll have to force it out of you then~" with that said, he started to tickle my sides with his free hand while restraining the struggling me. I laughed out loud at wiggled underneath him, tears peaking out at the corner of my eyes. Suddenly he nuzzled my neck with his nose and that tickled me even more.

"O-Okay!! I-I like you too!" I shouted out, laughing again after that. The Undertaker stopped tickling me and faced me with a grin.

"Say that again~" he urged. I smiled and closed my eyes as I leaned into his ear.

"I like you too."

END/A Meeting By Chance  


* * *


End file.
